Problem: First consider the expression for: $-4$ plus the product of $-7$ and $x$ Now select the answer that matches the following: Take the quantity of $-5$ times that expression and then add $-5$.
Let's break this problem into smaller and easier pieces. What is the product of $-7$ and $x$ $-7 \times x = \color{orange}{-7x}$ What is $-4$ plus $-7x$ $-7x$ $ - 4$ What is the quantity of $-5$ times that expression $-5 \times (-7x - 4) = \color{orange}{-5(-7x-4)}$ What does adding $-5$ to $\color{orange}{-5(-7x-4)}$ do? $-5(-7x-4)$ $ - 5$ So the entire expression we're considering can be written as $-5(-7x-4)-5$.